The NetCrime Again?
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: NetCrime is back! Dan kali ini NetCrime itu terjadi di planet- planet yang berbeda- beda, termasuk Akibastar! Kuraiku dan Shiro pun ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Akibastar membasmi semua NetMafia di sana. Tetapi sayangnya mereka punya suatu masalah besar, dan Takamina dengan Nagisa harus menggantikan tugas mereka, padahal mereka berdua belum mengerti apa itu. Check this out!


The NetCrime Again?

Disclaimer :

Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight

AND

Warning :

OC, OOC, and this is mixed Mega Man American- Rockman Japanese version.

.

**Kuraiku Hikari, seorang Official NetBattler yang memiliki SS License. Kuraiku dijuluki sebagai karena ketangguhannya saat melakukan NetBattling di jaringan internet. Navigator kepunyaannya adalah sang Legend Navi, yaitu , Navi milik Netto Hikari. Kuraiku adalah The Ace NetBattler setelah Enzan Iujiin dan Netto. Setelah Enzan dan Netto meninggal, dan sebelum Kuraiku lahir (mengenal NetBattle), tidak ada NetBattler yang tangguh seperti mereka. **

**Netto Hikari sendiri adalah kakek moyangnya. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Netto Hikari adalah seorang ilmuwan, yang pada masa mudanya dia adalah NetBattler terhebat di zamannya. Netto Hikari kemudian mempunyai anak bernama Pacchu Hikari, kemudian, Pacchu memperanakkan Ran Hikari, dan kemudian Ran memperanakkan Yuichi Hikari, ayah dari Kuraiku. **

**PET Netto Hikari sudah menjadi warisan turun temurun di keluarganya. Itu berarti, Kuraiku mempunyai seorang Navi yang sebenarnya adalah moyangnya :v **

**ucap Kuraiku sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. **

**sungut Rockman (Saito) sambil membunyikan alarm. **

**ujar Kuraiku sambil meraih PET-nya yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. **

**Title : Untuk para NetBattler **

**Ada sinyal yang mendeteksi keberadaan WDO. Segera datang ke Marine Harbour Center.**WDO? Huh..Apa lagi? Ayo kita ke sana..!Baiklah..Pada zaman Netto, banyak sekali NetMafia Organization yang menyebabkan NetCrime di seluruh pelosok Electopistar, bahkan Netopiastar dan Yumlanstar.. Diantaranya Gospel, dan yang paling kejam adalah WWW, kau tahu? Gospel itu adalah cabang dari WWW! Tapi aku dan Netto menghabisi mereka semuanya! Sampai- sampai Netto dan aku masuk daftar hitam mereka!WWW? Yang kepanjangannya itu kan?Iya..Itu adalah nama NetMafia Organization terlawak(?) yang pernah ada :vMaaf, itu apa? ._.Aku juga tidak tahu ._. Tanyalah sama orang- orang di Sumastar dan Kalimanstar :v-_-Hmm.. Aku penasaran.. Apa misi kali ini kecil, atau besar...?Lalalalalala...~), tepatnya ke kamar seorang member AKB0048(sudah bisa ditebak :v). Dia sedang latihan tarik tambang #salah, ahem, maksudnya, tarik suara (emangnya member AKB0048 perlu tarik suara, hah? :v).

**Mendengar teriakan dari sang Kapten, yang bersangkutan ikutan berteriak *wew -,- **

**tanya Takamina polos. **

**TANYA NAGISA #CAPSJEBOL *YEAH -_- **

**ajak Takamina. **

Ayolah...Ya sudahlah -**balas Nagisa. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Di luar.. **

**. **

**. **

**Takamina mulai membuka pembicaraan. **

**balas Nagisa. **

**jelas Takamina. **

**tanya Nagisa lagi. **

**jawab Takamina. **

**gumam Nagisa. **

**ucap Takamina. **

**susul Nagisa. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**[Move scene : Marine Harbour Center in Electopistar] **

**. **

**. **

**gumam Kuraiku. **

***CHIISSSSS* **

**Kuraiku memasukkan ID Card-nya ke panel kontrol elevator yang ada di sana. Elevator pun terbuka. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Sesampainya di lantai 8, Kuraiku masuk ke ruangan transparan yang ada di sana. **

**ucap Kuraiku. **

**Setelah proses analisis yang cukup lama itu, Kuraiku pun dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan itu. **

**lapor Kuraiku. **

**ucap seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan monitor super besar yang terpampang di depannya. **

**tanya Kuraiku. **

**jawab orang itu. **

**sahut seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja datang. **

**ucap Kuraiku. **

**jawab Shiro sambil melangkah ke tempat duduk yang ditawarkan oleh Kuraiku tadi. **

**kata orang tersebut (Center Leader). **

**tanya Kuraiku. **

**jelas Center Leader. **

**tanya Shiro. **

**jawab sang Center Leader. **

**kata Center Leader. **

**balas Kuraiku dan Shiro dengan tegas. **

**ucap Center Leader. **

**kata Kuraiku. **

**balas Shiro. **

**ucap mereka bersamaan lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan rahasia tersebut. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Di elevator.. Perjalanan ke ruang teleportasi... **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**gumam Shiro. **

**ucap ProtoMan (Blues) yang sedang berada di dalam PET berwarna merah cerah berlambang Yin & Yang kepunyaan Shiro. **

**ucap Rockman yang berada di dalam PET berwarna biru cerah berlambangkan Hikari Family kepunyaan Kuraiku. **

**celetuk Kuraiku sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke PET yang sedang di genggamnya itu. **

**pinta Rockman. **

Shuddap you -_-Ah, kita sampai!Oke.. Begin transmission..!Transport! Central Town!s Room..

.

.

*BUMP!*

Ada suara terjatuh dari lemari kosong yang ada di kamar Kuraiku.

**ujar Kuraiku sambil keluar dari lemari kosong itu. **

**Kalian bingung kenapa Kuraiku keluar dari lemari? Lemari itu adalah alat teleportasi. Kuraiku meminta desainernya untuk mendesainnya seperti lemari, agar orang tuanya tidak shock ketika melihat benda itu di kamarnya. Dan juga, Kuraiku menghabiskan uang sebanyak 50.000.000 Zen HANYA untuk merubah desain TELEPORT POINT itu! (Readers : berarti Kuraiku itu kaya, dong :v) **

**ledek Rockman. **

**Kuraiku pun berkemas- kemas. Setelah berkemas- kemas, ia pun pergi ke lantai bawah untuk pamit pada orang tuanya. **

**pamit Kuraiku. **

**ucap sang Ibu sambil memeluk anaknya. **

**ucap Ayah sambil ikut memeluk Kuraiku. **

**gumam Rockman dalam hati. **

**. **

**. **

**Di kamar... Tepatnya di dalam lemari kosong.. **

**. **

**. **

**tanya Kuraiku. **

**ucap Rockman. **

**seru Kuraiku. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**To Be the Next Chapter...! **

**Minna! Ini adalah fanfic crossover kedua yang pernah saya buat! X( **

**Maaf kalau GaJe .-. Oh ya, pasti banyak kata- kata di fanfic ini yang tidak kalian mengerti.. Baik, khusus untuk orang- orang yang bukan fans atau tidak mengenal serial Rockman (Mega Man) Battle Network, saya akan jelaskan satu persatu (tidak menurut alfabet) : **

**- NetBattle **

**Jika diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia, artinya adalah bertarung di internet. NetBattling adalah sebuah kegiatan atau aktivitas yang dilakukan di jaringan cyber, khususnya internet. Yang bisa ber-netbattle hanyalah orang yang mempunyai sebuah/seorang Navi dan mempunyai Battlecard. Orang- orang di tahun 21XX, terutama di Electopia (di fanfic ini: Electopistar) sering melakukan ini, apalagi anak- anak usia 10-18 tahun. Yang melakukannya dinamakan NetBattler. **

**- NetBattler **

**Orang yang melakukan NetBattle. Ada dua jenis NetBattler, yaitu NonOfficial NetBattler dan Official NetBattler. NonOfficial NetBattler adalah orang yang melakukan NetBattle hanya untuk semata hiburan (pengisi waktu luang), bermain, bertarung dengan teman- temannya. Official NetBattler adalah orang yang melakukan NetBattle untuk memberantas NetMafia. Jangan lupa, mereka juga bisa bersenang- senang dengan NetBattling! Para Official NetBattler mempunyai lisensi, sesuai dengan rank mereka. Official NetBattler (sering disebut Officials) bisa menahan atau memenjarakan orang- orang dengan menggunakan Authorized Official (gini?). **

**- NetMafia **

**Orang yang melakukan kejahatan dengan cara mengandalkan internet sebagai alat untuk mengacaukan dunia nyata. NetMafia Organization antara lain WWW (World World World [World Three]), Gospel, WDO (World Destroyer Organization), dan lain- lain. **

**- Zen (Zenny/Z) **

**Sejenis uang elektronik (bukan berupa benda, bukan secara jasmani) yang bisa disimpan dalam PET. Zen bisa dikonversi ke mata uang planet- planet lainnya. Para NetBattler sangat mudah mendapatkan zen, karena setiap NetBattling, mereka pasti memperoleh zen dengan jumlah yang banyak (antara 100-80.000 Z). **

**- Battlechip **

**Sejenis chip yang digunakan sebagai penambah kekuatan Navi pada saat NetBattling. **

**Orang sering melakukan penukaran (barter) terhadap battlechip. **

**- Navigator (Navi) **

**Sebuah program berformat EXE (aplikasi) yang menjalankan program- program yang ada di dalam PET. Para Navi adalah partner bagi Operator (pemilik) mereka. Navi-lah yang akan bertarung pada saat NetBattling. Kadang juga mereka ditugaskan untuk menghapus virus- virus yang ada di dalam sebuah perangkat (barang elektronik). **

**- Jack-in **

**Proses (kegiatan) untuk meluncurkan Navi ke dalam jaringan komputer sebuah benda elektronik ataupun ke dalam jaringan internet. Proses pertama yang dilakukan untuk NetBattling adalah jack-in. Jadi, tanpa jacking-in, maka NetBattling tidak akan terjadi. Benda- benda yang bisa menerima jacking-in bukan sembarang benda, tetapi benda yang punya jack-in port. Jack-in ada dua cara, yaitu dengan mencolokkan PET ke jack-in port (hanya untuk Classic PET) dan hanya mengucapkan perintah di dekat jack-in port (untuk Progress PET dan Advanced PET) **

**Waah! Setengah jam hanya mengetik ini! X_X Jika ada kata- kata yang masih belum dimengerti, PM me! ^_^ **

**Oke, sampai di situ saja. See you in the next chapter! ^o^**


End file.
